


Succubus Scraps

by paraboxx



Series: Succubus Blues [6]
Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), King of Fighters
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Massage, Breast Play, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Fingering, Futanari, Kissing, Licking, Lust, Magic, Manipulation, Marathon Sex, Mind Control, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Psychic Abilities, Punishment, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Slavery, Shapeshifting, Shower Sex, Smut, Soap For Lube, Spooning, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboxx/pseuds/paraboxx
Summary: Various scraps from the cutting room floor of the Succubus Blues series.  (4-27-19 - Doll scraps added)





	1. Succubus Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, I've actually written even _more_ between these characters. :P Some scenes I finished then cut, others I started then cut but still wanted to finish, and a few that I just plain wanted to write. (And that wouldn't fit in the actual story, heh.)
> 
> Each series entry will get its own chapter in this fic. So all of Blues' scraps will be in 1, Pet's scraps will be in 2, etc. I _think_ I'll have scraps for every entry...and if I don't, I'll _make_ some, damnit XD Any scraps that would go _between_ two entries will go at the end of the first entry's chapter.
> 
> All right, briefing over. :P Onward~!

_[Coming up first, the beginnings of a writeup of Morrigan first going into Athena's mind. There's no smut and barely anything smutty here, so if that's what you're after feel free to skip ;) This does offer a little more insight on what happened to Athena pre-fic, though, and a teeny bit about what Morrigan's done to her.]_

Carefully, Morrigan considered her next move. She had never done this before, after all. She would need a way to track the girl; casting a quick spell on her should do it. She'd also need to control her, so her mental powers wouldn't run roughshod over her defenses again. But most of all, she was curious: had this sweet little girl really been _that_ hard up? Or had something been _done_ to her, somehow without her knowing...?

The succubus's psychic powers were limited. She could peer into the mind and even read thoughts, but not memories, and controlling someone was totally beyond her. She _did_ , however, know a little magic that could influence people. And when she was in someone's mind, she could weave those spells directly into their brain...sometimes into their soul.

Of course, this would all be moot normally. Athena was _much_ stronger than Morrigan where psionics were concerned. But at the moment she was nearly dead, and unconscious besides. Right now her mind was an open book, ready for Morrigan to write whatever she wished.

Her hands on Athena's temples now, Morrigan's eyes closed as she delved into her mind. On the way in, she looked around with respect and even a little fear, seeing inactive defenses powerful enough to crush her like a grape. Then she reached the girl's psyche, began to examine her...and immediately found the answer to her question.

 _Ahh...an incubus got her,_ she realized, staring at a spell woven into the pleasure center of Athena's brain. It was a nasty little curse, driving the libido so wild the victim could barely function. Incubi (and succubi) used it when they found a target that looked willing but couldn't take them at the time, and wanted them to _stay_ willing until they returned. The spell was undetectable by humans and could be cast through a simple touch...and if the person didn't know about it, or how to get rid of it, it would last forever.

The problem, however, was when the incubus didn't come back. Instead of a few hours, the victim would feel desperate need _for the rest of their lives_ , or at least until another incubus found them and ended their suffering. At that thought, Morrigan felt rather pleased with herself. She would actually be doing this young woman a _favor_ , saving her from a lifetime of misery (punctuated by brief spots of blinding pleasure, of course).

She cancelled the spell with but a thought, her magic much stronger than the caster's. She made sure to take note of its signature, though; she might have to find this incubus someday and teach him a lesson. Maybe she'd even let Athena make him her pet. _That_ sounded pretty exciting.

Of course, she had a spell of her own to replace it. She had a _lot_ she wanted to do in here, in fact. Grinning to herself, the succubus quickly went to work, preparing her new plaything for the days ahead...


	2. Succubus's Pet

_[The original concept for Athena's trances was for her to go not wild, but NUMB, and completely obedient to Morrigan's commands. It was a fun idea, but I decided the frenzy had more potential.]_

Morrigan sighed. " _Please_ , child, let's just skip the charade. I'm not exactly wearing camoflauge here; people will see me eventually." Then she smiled again, even darker than before. "...and you realize I can _make_ you do it any time I want."

But Athena was feeling defiant, now. Her attacks had failed, her wards weren't going to help her...but that didn't mean she had to make things easy for her nemesis.

"Prove it," she said with a smirk. If Morrigan wanted her so badly, what did she have to lose?

The succubus's eyes widened for a moment. Then they drew up a bit, as her face broke out into a grin. "Oh, _you_ are going to be _fun_ ," she purred.

Then she snapped her fingers.

Her clothes dissolved into a cloud of bats, fluttering and writhing. For a few seconds, they hovered around her, letting only glimpses of Morrigan's bare skin peek through. But then they flew off into the night, revealing the succubus in all her naked glory.

If Athena's world had "narrowed down" before, she'd need a new name for this. Her face slackened, her arms dropped, her thoughts lost all focus as she beheld the woman's irresistable body. Her breasts weren't "plump and round" anymore--they were glorious, _staggering_ , heavenly mounds she longed to cup and hold and knead. The "curvy, broad" hips had become huggable, squeezable, _kissable_ \--but only a frame for the prize within: the most mouthwatering nether region Athena had ever laid eyes on. She wanted to bury her fingers in it, bury her _face_ in it...bury her _tongue_...

Slowly Morrigan glided towards the window, her wings barely moving. Slack-jawed, Athena made no move to stop her, still mesmerized by the lush, shapely form before her. She was completely at her captor's mercy when she reached the windowsill, and gave her a honeyed smile.

"Say 'Come in', Athena," the woman breathed.

"Come in, Athena," the girl mumbled.

Morrigan rolled her eyes and chuckled. _Adorable._ She reached her hand out towards the wards, and it passed right through; close enough, apparently.

She drifted inside, moving through the wards and towards her prey. Athena started to approach her now--but slowly, still in a trance. Morrigan landed in front of her, smirked...and then snapped her fingers. Her bats came flying back to her, and within seconds she was clothed again.

Athena blinked.

"There. Was that so hard?" Morrigan asked with a wink, as she closed the window behind her.

The psychic stared at her, trembling. "You...you..."

" _Yes_ , Athena. Me, me," the succubus sneered. She took a seat on...more bats, actually, letting her hover in the air without even using her wings. "It's one of the spells I laid on you. When you see my naked body, or _anyone's_ really, you'll lose all sense of focus. You won't think of anything but ravishing it...and you'll do anything I ask you to get the chance. _...anything._ "

Athena swallowed, her heart beating.

"But rest assured, child: that is not the _only_ way I can control you," Morrigan went on, her face growing darker. "So consider being more cooperative from now on. The other ways aren't _nearly_ as pleasant."

* * *

_[Okay, this is...pretty much an alternate version of Chapter 3, lol. The first half's pretty similar, and the middle's actually the same; I'm just reprinting it here for convenience. It's the second half that's changed...including an ending I REALLY wanted to include in the series :( But hey - that's what scrap files are for!]_

Smoothly, Morrigan repositioned herself on the bed, laying down behind the girl. Without being told, Athena followed suit, ending up facing the woman on her left side. Her eyes ended up level with Morrigan's breasts, just as tempting with clothes as without. She'd just _had_ them - her _own_ breasts felt dimly sore - and already she wanted them again...

"Ah, ah, ah," Morrigan chided, having followed her gaze. "You've got something else to learn first."

She then bent "down" and kissed her softly, lips just barely meeting lips. Athena's eyes widened, and as it went on, she didn't know what to make of it. Kissing was never about _sex_ for her; kissing was _romance_. And as much as she loved the _feelings_ Morrigan gave her, even the tender ones didn't make her like the demon herself.

Then, silently, Morrigan began to instruct her. She pushed her lips forward for a second, making them firm; when Athena didn't respond, she did it again. This time the psychic caught on, and they traded presses a few times, the succubus subtly guiding her partner's lips with her own. Then they pushed together at once, shocking Athena a bit...and then Morrigan's lips started moving, shocking her a _lot_.

...okay, it was starting to feel a _little_ sexual now. And a little appealing, even without the romance. Athena moved her lips in turn, and then they were exploring each other, feeling the wrinkles and folds, the softness and wetness. She started to lose herself in it a little...then came back to reality when Morrigan's tongue licked her lips.

More curious than excited, the girl opened her mouth. But then the woman's tongue thrust inside it, and "excited" pulled ahead by a mile. Of course _this_ had always felt sexual - but it was _so_ much better now, her lover's tongue hot and wet and all over her mouth. Eagerly Athena copied her - and that felt even _better_ , feeding her Morrigan's pleasure on top of her own.

Athena was wondering if she could get off on a _kiss_ when Morrigan broke it, making a loud, smacking sound. The psychic opened her eyes in a daze, seeing nothing but the bead of moisture trailing between their lips.

"Not bad," the succubus approved, waking her up again. "Not _great_ , but not _bad_. We'll work on it again soon.

"But that wasn't really the point," she went on with a devilish grin. "The point was to give _these_ some time to recover." And at the word "these", she reached up to her bodysuit and eased it downward, fully exposing her breasts.

Athena stared at them...couldn't _stop_ staring at them. They were the first bare breasts she had seen since becoming bisexual, and they were _glorious_. The flesh was smooth, milky and flawless, the nipples pink, flush and still stiff from before. Like the breasts themselves, the nipples were bigger than Athena's but not too big at all; actually they looked just the right size for her to put in her mouth...

"Just follow your instincts this time, pet," Morrigan said softly. "You were so good with them before, I think you'll know what to do."

She trembled again as she reached up to the massive globes. She sank her hands into them, making both lovers shiver and moan. Athena carried on a little longer, caressing and squeezing and playing with them once more. But she soon realized that wasn't what she wanted at all.

Her hands stopped moving, abandoning the right breast. She put them both around the left one, lifting and positioning it a bit. Slowly, she leaned forward...and then she swallowed it, opening her mouth wide around the nipple and taking in as much smooth, milky flesh as she could with it.

" _There_ we go," Morrigan cooed, her arms encircling the girl as she suckled her tit. "Mmm... _that's_ what I wanted. And it looks like you're enjoying it too, aren't you...?"

Athena barely heard her, didn't even think about replying. She thought of nothing but sucking as much of the woman's breast as possible, the feel of each pull on the flesh and graze of tongue on the nipple shooting back to her own. The demon chuckled at her new pet's enthusiasm, gently stroking her hair. "Such a cutie. Almost like a newborn babe...but _so_ much better."

She let it go on for several minutes, but did give her a few pointers on the way. She taught her to use her tongue more, circling and flicking the nipple; she taught her to hold the flesh and pull back on it, and even bite at it a bit. By the end the girl was more than ready to come, could've done it from a simple touch of Morrigan's finger...but Morrigan was just getting started.

"All right, love - time to move on," she told Athena, having to push her away. Athena gasped for air, then breathed hard and stared at her blankly, her eyes completely glazed over...

...and then she cried out, as her fingers were suddenly lead to Morrigan's pussy.

"Ooh... _now_ we're getting somewhere," the demon said, grinning, as she watched her pet lose her mind. At some point Morrigan had somehow gotten naked again, and Athena found herself touching her soft, moist petals directly. The reflected sensations completely overwhelmed her; her mouth dropped open and started to drool, and her eyes lost focus and rolled partway into her head. And the woman kept guiding her hand all the while, giving _herself_ some stimulation while piling onto the girl's own.

"...I think you're too far gone for instructions, now," she chuckled. "So we'll see if you can learn by muscle memory.

"I like to be touched _here_..."

She used Athena's fingers to trace the outer edges of her folds. Athena cried out again, spasming this time.

"...and _here_..."

She went in further, spreading Athena's fingers to touch both outer walls at once. Athena howled a third time, and now she couldn't _stop_ spasming.

"...and... _ngh!_...here..."

This last was said with a groan, as she drove Athena's fingers deep into her cunt. Athena wailed in pleasure and almost pain, driven to her limits and beyond.

"...and I _really_ like it when someone does _this_."

She then pulled out Athena's fingers - and, on the way out, brushed them against her clit. As Morrigan moaned again, Athena outright screamed, arching her back - but Morrigan pulled her back in, keeping her hand glued to her pussy all the while.

She repeated the motion a few more times, dipping her pet's fingers in and out of her cunt. Then she lifted her hand away - and grinned as the girl continued on her own, automatically. "Ahh...I knew you were bright," she told her, patting her on the top of her head.

Tears were streaming down Athena's face now, so desperate was her need for release. The small part of her left that could think managed to take control, opening her eyes and looking into Morrigan's pleadingly. "...please..." she begged the woman, even as her fingers kept moving. "...please...l-let me finish..."

"Almost," Morrigan promised; the part of Athena that could think thanked god. "Just one final touch." The succubus reached her hands up to her face, licking off the psychic's juices on her way...and then she gripped Athena's head and moved it inward and downward, guiding her mouth back to her breast.

At that point, Athena lost it completely. She became a creature of pure instinct, blissfully suckling Morrigan's tit while thrusting her fingers into her cunt. Soon her hips started bucking against thin air, driven by phantom sensations; the woman obligingly moved closer, giving them something to hit (but not letting her hit what she _needed_ ). The girl was so far gone now she barely even felt the difference...but she was about to feel something else.

"In a moment, I'm going to come," Morrigan breathed into Athena's ear. "At the same time, I'm going to touch you, and _you're_ going to come like you've never come before. ...and then I'm going to drain you...and you're going to go to sleep again. But rest assured, you _will_ wake up, and you'll recover before long. Try to remember that, as you drift off...and you may find you can enjoy _that_ , too."

The psychic's subconscious dimly registered the words, but her conscious didn't register at all. They just kept taking care of the physical, keeping her suckling and thrusting. Soon the succubus's moans of pleasure turned husky and long, as the seasoned veteran finally approached her limit.

Just as she started to go, Morrigan reached down and found Athena's clit _inside_ her shorts. Their worlds exploded again - but this time Athena's went nuclear, her best-ever orgasm (from _four days_ ago) getting outclassed ten times over. Her mouth still full of Morrigan's breast, she let out deep, muffled groans instead of screaming again...but her tongue kept moving, and so did her fingers. More importantly, so did _Morrigan's_ fingers, stroking and rubbing and drawing out one climax after another.

" _Very_ good, pet," Morrigan purred, as she noticed the girl's fingers fall away from her pussy. To her delight, though, Athena kept right on sucking her tit, seeming to find the motion comforting. "Yes... _that's_ a good pet," she praised again, patting her head with one hand as she used the other to pull her beside her. She loved getting that feeling of closeness, of _possession_ , as she sucked her targets dry...and tonight it was stronger than ever.

For her part, Athena was all but delirious. She'd never imagined sex could be anything like this. Even without magic, Morrigan had fucked her better than anyone...and _with_ magic, she'd nearly fucked her unconscious. ...of course, now she really _was_ going to lose consciousness - but that was different this time, too. Without the dread of losing her _life_ , the drain felt calming and soothing; it was like having sex on the kitchen table, then falling into a bed of feathers.

"I'll remove your curse as soon as you're under," her lover promised towards the end. She moaned happily into her breast in response, making her chuckle again. As the girl drifted to sleep more comfortably than she ever had, the woman made another lovely promise: "And I'll see you again _very_ soon..."


	3. Succubus's Meal

_[Here we have an interesting little section where ATHENA takes initiative. I ended up cutting it as part of the whole "horrorshow" theme; now that I'm lightening up, I'll probably have her do things like this more often. I've barely even used her powers since the original Blues, after all.]_

Then Morrigan changed positions again. Leaning her hands on the ground, she stretched out one leg, then the other, ending up sitting on the mattress. Athena blinked, not sure how to respond; it wasn't an easy position for her to work with. ...but as soon as she tried, Morrigan bent her upper body backwards, falling over the side of the bed. She caught herself on her hands, raising her knees so she could plant her feet - and thrusting her pussy into Athena's face.

" _Mmph!!_ ...gah!" the girl spluttered, drawing up gasping as Morrigan laughed. With narrowed eyes, Athena looked past the woman's gorgeous body and straight down to her face. "...you _are_ evil," she muttered, her voice not nearly as playful as the words.

"I have my _indulgences_ ," Morrigan repeated with a smirk.

Athena surprised her, however, by smirking right back. "Well maybe _I'm_ a bit evil too," she told her, and she _did_ sound playful now.

When Morrigan had smothered her, a brief but sharp twinge had echoed to the top of Athena's slit. Neither of them had reacted to it - they had other things on their minds - but she knew she had felt it...and she also knew why. Now, as Morrigan raised her eyebrows, Athena bent down and made it happen again: she nuzzled her nose into Morrigan's clit.

" _Ohhh...!_ " Morrigan gasped, her eyes flying open. They'd each felt the same intense pleasure - but Athena had braced herself for it, managing to let it pass without so much as a twitch. As a result, she got to meet Morrigan's shocked, delighted gaze with a smug one, a thrill of victory rushing through her body. She'd finally gotten one over on her wily enslaver...and she wasn't about to stop there.

She nuzzled Morrigan again...once, twice, three times. Then she stuck her tongue back out, searching through the woman's pussy for her most sensitive spots. As soon as she found one, she pounced on it, teasing it intensely until the response started to dim; then she switched back to her nose, nuzzling for a few seconds before diving back in.

For her part, Morrigan was dumbfounded. She hadn't remotely expected this technique from her pet - not to mention this attitude. "Oh, _cutie_...I had no idea - ooh... - you'd pick up _that_ little trick - _ahh!_ \- so quickly," she struggled out.

Athena ignored her, thoroughly engrossed in her work now. She could feel her lover's pleasure building, faster than she'd ever felt it before. She knew Morrigan liked to take her time...but Athena wanted this _now_ , wanted to bring the woman before she recovered from her moment of weakness. Of course, all the feedback she was getting made her just as eager to come - and thanks to _more_ of Morrigan's magic, she couldn't do it to herself - but Athena ignored that too, much more eager to score another triumph.

"Athena, slow - _aah_ \- slow down," Morrigan gasped, her arms growing weak. "You don't need to...ahh... _aahhh!!_...s-stop...!" But Athena sped up instead, mixing in flicks of the tongue to Morrigan's clit and kisses to her moist, soft folds. Morrigan continued to protest, but her body betrayed her, her legs wrapping around Athena and crushing her face against her mound. This time Athena rolled with it, burying her tongue in Morrigan's cunt and swirling it inside her.

"You...I can't...ohhh...h- _how!?_ ...aah...ahh... _ahh_... _Ahhhh...!_ " Morrigan's arms buckled as she suddenly came, the buildup far shorter than she was used to. Her shoulders hit the floor hard, but she didn't notice; her legs released Athena's neck, but _she_ didn't notice either. She was too busy noticing the other thing Morrigan had done: a spray of small, fluid droplets had gushed from her pussy, much of it landing on Athena's face.

The two women both took some time to recover, panting for breath and wiping off fluids respectively. By the time Morrigan sat up, Athena was already done, staring at her lover in disbelief. "What in the world was _that_...?" she asked.

Morrigan chuckled languidly. "It means it was a _good_ one," she answered, her annoyance at Athena's cheekiness driven out by her childlike innocence. "...you did it yourself, you know. The last time we met."

"I _did_...?" asked Athena, wide-eyed, sounding even more shocked.

"You did." Slowly, Morrigan sat up from the floor, staring into her lover's eyes the whole way. "In fact...why don't I prove it to you...?"

"Okay," Athena mumbled, her heart beating faster again.

* * *

_[...and now, an alternate ending. For a SCRAP, lol. XD But to hell with it, I liked both of them, so here you go. Fair warning, I stopped writing this scene before the climax (har!)...and it's considerably darker than the last one.]_

The two women both took some time to recover, panting for breath and wiping off fluids respectively. By the time Morrigan sat up, Athena was already done, staring at her now-droplet-covered finger curiously. "So _that's_ what that looks like," she mused, having never seen (or had) that particular reaction herself. Then she popped the finger into her mouth, giving it a quick suckle. "Tastes about the same, though, doesn't it...?" she added, peering down at Morrigan - and smirking.

"You're going to pay for that," the demon vowed...but inside, she was intrigued.

Slowly Morrigan stood, keeping the menace in her eyes. Athena blinked and sat up on the mattress, her bravado draining rapidly. Morrigan put her hands on the bed, then got up on it with her knees; Athena scooted backwards, partly to give her room and partly out of fear. As she approached, the girl lost what was left of her nerve and bolted - but the woman's arm shot out and caught her, pulling her close to her chest. As Athena struggled in her grasp, Morrigan turned her chin with her other hand, looked into her eyes...and kissed her, closed-mouthed but with a furious passion.

 _Thank goodness,_ Athena mentally sighed, her eyes closing as she responded. Not that this situation was _ideal_ , but it beat the hell out of murder or torture. The woman's lips were firm and demanding, but also inviting, and the girl surrendered to them willingly. Soon they were facing each other, Morrigan's arms curling around her; Athena returned the favor, happy to go with the flow - and feeling herself getting swept away in the tide...

...and then she was shoved, _violently_ , onto her right side. Her upper body slammed into the mattress as she let out a startled cry; meanwhile Morrigan lay _her_ upper body to _her_ right, putting her feet next to Athena's face. She then grabbed Athena's legs and _yanked_ them outward, pulling them until her captive's pussy was level with her mouth. Dimly, Athena recognized she'd put them in the sixty-nine position - one of the ones she'd "shown" her on their first night together.

"Time for your next lesson, pet," Morrigan half-purred, half- _growled_. "In fact...perhaps I should teach you _two_."

With that she dove in again, plunging her tongue into Athena's slit. Already startled from the manhandling, Athena let out a sharp gasp, her eyes quickly widening to twice their size. Morrigan was _not_ taking her time for this one; her tongue worked _furiously_ , hitting Athena's weak spots so quickly it was almost painful. It seemed Morrigan wanted to make her "pay" by getting _her_ off as fast as she could...and within seconds, it was clear that she was much, _much_ better at it.

In under a minute, she'd brought Athena to the brink. She'd tamed her clit, conquered her lips, claimed the sweetest spot inside her; now she was fucking her again, her impossible tongue pistoning into her cunt. Athena's head whipped about wildly, belting out moans; her hips bucked against Morrigan's face, her arms holding on for dear life. ...then the woman pulled back to the girl's clit and started _suckling_ , turning her moans into one long cry as she raced towards a mind-numbing finish.

...and then it all stopped, as Morrigan pulled back entirely.

"All right, your turn," she told Athena, a twinkling mischief in her voice.

Athena groaned, nearly sobbing, as she realized her _true_ punishment. Morrigan hadn't meant to get her off; she'd just meant to get her _close_. Now she'd have to reciprocate in this miserable state, her release at her captor's mercy...and she'd feel every bit of pleasure she gave her along the way. She was torturing her after all - in the best, worst way possible...


	4. Succubus's Sheath

_[Morrigan originally took her punishment of Athena further. ...much, MUCH further. This is an alternate version of the middle of the entry, starting right at the end of Chapter 2 and ending at the end of Chapter 3. This was in the actual fic for months, actually, until I took it out for rewrites.]_

Finally it went limp, just as Athena's climax died down. She let it fall from her mouth, then laid her head next to it and sighed, deciding the ten days of hell had been worth it. Her eyes still closed, she felt Morrigan wrap her legs around her and dig her fingers in her hair; purring with contentment, Athena snuggled into her thigh...

...and only then noticed that Morrigan had started to drain her.

She fluttered her already-heavy eyelids open. "So...so soon...?" she struggled out, looking up at Morrigan with a frown. ...but Morrigan couldn't see her. She'd closed her eyes the moment she'd started the pull, her body (and Athena's) glowing as the energy transferred. She was either ignoring her or in another place entirely; _probably that one,_ Athena guessed, staring at her captor's dreamy smile as she sucked her life away.

Sighing again, Athena dropped her head, defeated. _I guess it's just as well,_ she mused; a second orgasm couldn't _possibly_ have been better than _that_ one. Now she too closed her eyes and smiled, snuggling back in and reflecting on her lot in life. She would certainly have never chosen this path...but all in all, it wasn't a bad one.

She was still thinking that as she started to drift off...

...until she felt the pull come to a halt.

Her eyelids crawled back open, her pupils staring without seeing. "...w...wha...?"

"Still with me, are you? _Good._ I was hoping I'd timed it right."

It was Morrigan. She was still here, still next to her. But her tone seemed _different_ , now. A little huskier. ...a little sinister.

She tried to lift her head, couldn't. She could barely blink. "...what is this...?"

" _This_ ," said Morrigan, "is your punishment."

She took the girl's chin in her hand and used it to raise up her head. Athena found herself staring into Morrigan's face - and it, too, had changed. Her eyes were clear and bright again, the bags underneath them gone. Her complexion almost gleamed, her skin bright and baby-smooth and her cheeks flushed and healthy. (Obviously Athena's life force had agreed with her.) More than that, though, her expression had changed as well: her smile was wide, curled and grim, and those bright eyes looked awfully dark.

"Do you remember," she began, "what you said tonight when I arrived? Something about where the _hell_ I was, and how you sure as _hell_ weren't willing...?"

Athena blanched.

"Uhm...yes," she admitted cautiously. "But...I didn't know you were busy. It was a...misunderstanding."

"Yes, it _was_ a misunderstanding. ...you thought you could talk to me that way."

Athena's heart started to pound.

"You need to recognize your place in our relationship, child," the demon went on. "I may like you, but _not_ as an equal; you can live your life, but only when I don't _need_ it. The bottom line is _you are mine_ , Athena...mind, body and, if I choose, soul. You don't seem to understand that...so I'll just have to _teach_ you.

"...but," Morrigan sighed, as tears budded in her captive's eyes, "I'm not the type to torture my slaves. _...physically._ Hurting someone's just no fun if they can't fight back - and if I fight you, I'll probably kill you. So we're not going to do that, my pet. ...we're going to do this instead." Her smile grew absolutely wicked; her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Before I arrived you were to be an active participant tonight. Instead, you're going to be my bitch. You'll stay this weak from here on out, unable to fight or flee or even move...and I'll be taking advantage. I'm going to _use_ you, Athena. I'm going to _abuse_ you. I'll fuck you in every hole you've got, _bathe_ your body in my seed. And when this new cock of mine gets tired, you'll service _my_ holes with your mouth. _...all_ of them. For the rest of the night, you're going to be my personal cumdump...and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

For a moment Athena laid there, not speaking, blinking, breathing. Then a torrent of emotions washed over her at once. She felt helpless and horrified, humbled and humiliated. She felt like an inanimate sex doll, about to get its first test run. She felt a rage like she had never known in her life.

And holy _SHIT_ she felt turned on.

A strangled noise belted out from Athena's throat. She'd meant it to be a defiant growl; she'd have settled for an ear-splitting scream. Instead it came out as an erotic moan, revealing her true feelings to her captor - and to herself.

And when Morrigan's reaction changed from shock to vicious glee, Athena knew she was well and truly fucked.

* * *

She was still fucking her three hours later.

By then Athena had long since lost awareness, her mind shutting down enough to focus only on the pleasure. Her captor had mostly made good on her promise; she'd fucked her mouth so much her jaw hurt, fucked her tits a couple times, and fucked her _pussy_ so many times she'd lost count. Luckily the magic hadn't created _actual_ seed - but Morrigan rarely came inside anyway. She saved that honor for her cumdump's thighs, her back, her stomach...her face.

Of course Athena loathed every bit of the abuse. But she was still firmly in the grip of Morrigan's spell, making sure she _loved_ every bit of it too. She'd come nearly as much as her tormentor had...and every time, the succubus had stolen all the strength she'd recovered, keeping her helpless - and helplessly aroused.

Morrigan, meanwhile, was having the time of her life. Her constant feeding on the girl let her keep fucking her over and over, never getting tired and with a refractory period of nil. The other times she'd had a dick, she'd come three times or less; right now she was managing that every ten minutes. The feel of Athena's pussy clamping down on her prick...the look on her face when she'd first showered it with cum...they were memories that Morrigan would never forget.

But there was still one hole she had yet to claim.

She had Athena bent over her desk at the moment, ramming her cock into her cunt. The girl's thighs slammed against the side of the desk with each thrust - but she didn't care, didn't really even notice. She was too busy moaning in ecstasy, her eyes shut and her mouth hanging open. Soon Morrigan's pet came once again, groaning and shuddering weakly...and again she made her even _weaker_ , sapping so much strength _this_ time that she nearly fell unconscious.

Then she pulled out and whispered into Athena's ear.

"Wake up, cutie," she told her. "Time to come back, now."

The girl didn't move. She didn't even make a sound at first. Then, slowly, she groaned and forced open her eyes. "...wha...who...?"

"It's me, Athena," said Morrigan. "I'm still right beside you."

"...muh...morrigan?" Athena stammered. Then she moaned, the sound a mixture of weariness and want. "please...isn't...isn't this enough...?"

"Oh, not even close," Morrigan laughed, as Athena's eyes closed in dismay. "All this has just been an appetizer. Now it's time for the main course."

"...main...course...?"

" _Think_ about it, child. I've sampled your mouth...your pussy...even your breasts. What else do you think is left...?"

She leaned back then, standing straight up and behind her. She watched her captive closely, waiting for the first sign of comprehension. And when the girl suddenly froze, the woman immediately put her cock up to her ass, nearly pushing it inside.

Athena let out a shrill shriek, a lot more fear than pain in the sound. "No...no, _please_ ," she begged, sure as hell awake _now_ (not that she could _move_ , of course).

"Aw, come on, cutie," Morrigan coddled. "Don't you _want_ it here...?"

" _Yes,_ " Athena moaned - and she did, thanks to Morrigan's magic. "But, it's going to hurt, and I...I don't have the strength..."

"Well, anal play doesn't _have_ to hurt," Morrigan pointed out. "We've just got to get you _primed_..."

With that she backed up, bent down, and licked Athena's back door.

" _Aahhhh!!_ " Athena cried, jolting as much as she could (a tiny twitch). Morrigan didn't give her any time to rest, either. She licked her again...then again...and then breathed out through her throat, hitting her hole and filling her trench with hot air. The girl had just finished moaning when the woman's tongue came back, teasing her rosebud with quick flicks instead of long strokes. She gave her a few of these, then breathed out through her lips, hitting and filling her with cool air instead of warm. As Athena let out another moan, Morrigan licked her again...once more...and then put her fingers to her instead.

It wasn't _just_ her fingers, though. With all the attention to her ass, Athena had completely missed Morrigan's hand entering her pussy. She'd gathered up a handful of cum - there was plenty, from both of them - and carried it up to the girl's ass. Now she slicked up her trench with it, massaged it into her hole...and then pushed some inside.

Athena was moaning non-stop now, not from pleasure but frustration. This so-called "priming" was _killing_ her, bringing her from fearing it to wanting it to _needing_ it within a minute. When Morrigan's hand left her ass, she actually managed to tremble a bit, knowing what was _finally_ coming next.

"Here we go, cutie," Morrigan purred, bracing her hands on Athena's hips. She spread her open with her thumbs, put her cock between her cheeks, and carefully started to push. Athena's muscles tried to clench, but she was so weak they couldn't do it; thus she offered little resistance as Morrigan entered, then oh-so-slowly eased inside her.

"Nnn..." Athena groaned softly, closing her eyes. "Ugh...geh...nnn... _...ahh...!_ " It was a slow, creeping intrusion, the strange feeling of something going _in_ where things were supposed to come _out_. She felt a burning sensation but softer, a pressure powerful but smooth (thanks to all the lubrication). Actually Athena was surprised it wasn't stronger; Morrigan's dick had certainly seemed bigger than _this_.

Then her lover began to move. She slowly started to pull out, then eased her way back in, building up a sluggish back-and-forth. Athena's muscles clenched harder now, but it still did little good; all it _really_ did was add some extra tightness to the mix. That worked out just fine for Morrigan - and even better for Athena, who was being _filled_ better than she'd been all night.

Soon Morrigan started to speed up a bit. She rocked back and forth smoothly, grinding a bit against Athena's walls. The girl's muscles protested briefly, but she got used to it again soon enough. She was just thinking this might not be so bad when the woman's cock pushed outward - in all directions.

"...huh...?" Athena mumbled, her eyebrows raised. If Morrigan heard, she didn't show it; she just kept right on going, pumping her seemingly-thicker dick with just as much force as before. Athena frowned as she thought about what could've caused it...but soon her thoughts melted away, as her body accepted the sensations and turned them into more pleasure. Her eyes drifted shut, and she began to lose focus...but it snapped _right_ the hell back when the dick expanded _again_ , now beginning to cause some pain.

"You're...you're shapeshifting," Athena gasped.

"That's right," Morrigan confirmed with a grin (not that her captive could see it). "I figured you were an ass virgin, so I broke you in a bit. But when it comes to fucking someone, this is _always_ the best place to do it...and now I'm going to show you _why_."

With that she sped up _more_ than before, firmly picking up the pace. Athena immediately figured out why: the pressure was so intense, so far beyond anything she'd felt so far, that she knew it must be heaven for Morrigan's prick. She, on the other hand, couldn't decide if it was heaven or hell. Morrigan had said it wouldn't hurt, and Morrigan had lied...but it also felt so _good_ Athena didn't know if she should care.

When she felt herself get used to it, her lover felt it too - and she started going deeper, her cock now longer as well. As soon as she got used to that, the cock sped up even further; the second she got used to _that_ , it swelled up even larger. Clearly Morrigan had lost herself in the moment, starting to forget her partner as she satisfied her needs. Dimly Athena wondered if she would forget her entirely - and if she would break her apart.

"So... _tight_..." Morrigan struggled out, her eyes closed and teeth clenched.

 _Damn right it is!!_ Athena wanted to scream. But somehow - from her weakness, the pain, the _pleasure_ or from all of it - she couldn't make herself do it. She could only moan, louder and louder, as the pressure inside her built to unthinkable levels. ...and then her eyes flew open, as she realized it was building somewhere else.

"I'm...I'm...I'm going to _come_...!" she cried, not sure if it was to warn Morrigan or just out of shock.

" _Good_ , pet... _good_ ," Morrigan growled. "I'm right behind you..." (Neither of them recognized the pun.)

Athena couldn't believe it. She had _wanted_ to be filled here, wanted to be filled _everywhere_...but she was certain Morrigan would have to help her come, like she had before. Instead _Athena_ was going to come, just from taking it in the ass - and she was going to come _hard_. She still refused to accept it until it started to happen, the pleasure overtaking her doubt and everything else.

Athena twitched...twitched again...and then _screamed_ as she came, her body defying her weakness by tensing up all at once. It wasn't her best orgasm, or the strongest - but it was definitely the _biggest_ , making her feel like she was coming from both holes at once. Feeling the tension as well, her lover moved even faster, adding to both the pain and the pleasure. Athena let out a few more cries as she weathered the storm...and then collapsed, feeling utterly, totally drained.

Then she felt the _real_ drain begin, as the succubus started her pull. At first it felt just like before, a slow relaxation in her muscles that made her increasingly groggy. But then _Morrigan_ screamed as she came, slamming hard into her lover and shooting her load even harder. Athena felt it flowing through her, and nearly came again herself...but then realized she had also felt the pull speed up. A lot.

 _...uh-oh,_ she had time to think, before she blacked out.

* * *

It was incredible.

It was _amazing_.

Morrigan had never done this before...or at least, not all at once. Spawning a cock, fucking an ass, growing bigger as she did it--it made for the best ejaculation Morrigan had ever felt. Maybe even the best orgasm...though it would be outclassed in a minute.

She felt Athena's energy _pouring_ into her, worrying her but driving her wild. Before she could stop it, her _pussy_ came, just as it had when she'd first drank from her. Then, before she even finished groaning, her _cock_ came again, spilling more seed into the girl. Soon Morrigan was crying out in bliss, both organs coming in turn, her captive's life force draining into her at a fantastic speed...

And then it hit her.

The sweetest, strongest, _sexiest_ pulse of life she'd ever felt. It filled her whole body with white light, coursing through her every nerve. Morrigan screamed at the top of her lungs as it gave her the best orgasm of her life...but that wasn't all.

She felt...stronger. She felt invincible. She felt _omnipotent_. And most of all, she felt... _happy_. Purely, innocently happy.

Then she blinked.

Morrigan's happiness left her quickly, as she realized what had caused it. She looked down at Athena and grimaced, seeing exactly what she'd feared: a shriveled, soulless husk, laying limp across her desk.

_...well, shit._

* * *

_[But wait, there's more! XD I actually did a THIRD ending to Chapter 2, where Athena isn't humilated again but takes a special interest in the draining process instead. I probably shouldn't be posting this, actually; there's a good chance I'll repurpose this for a later chapter. ...but, shit, it's already done :P I'll just take it out if I use it later, lol.]_

Finally it went limp, just as Athena's climax died down. She let it fall from her mouth, then laid her head next to it and sighed, deciding the ten days of hell had been worth it. Her eyes still closed, she felt Morrigan reach down and dig her fingers into her hair, wrapping her legs around her for good measure. Purring with contentment, Athena snuggled into her thigh...

...and only then realized that she had started to drain her.

She fluttered her already-heavy eyelids open. "So...so soon...?" she struggled out, looking up at Morrigan with a frown.

"Don't worry, pet," Morrigan said softly. "I'm not putting you out. ...I just need a little _taste_."

"...okay," Athena murmured, squirming a bit. This didn't _feel_ like a little taste; her strength was ebbing quickly, her mind losing focus as her muscles loosened and relaxed. It occurred to her to wonder just how fast she'd see her energy moving, if she looked. _Then_ it occurred to her that she'd never done that - actually looked at Morrigan while she drained her.

Curiosity thwarting her fatigue, Athena reopened her eyes and watched the scene unfold.

...it was kinda hot, actually.

She did, indeed, see her lifeforce leaving her rapidly, her magenta aura rippling as it flowed into Morrigan's green. Occasionally motes and wisps of bright light joined it, floating from her body and vanishing into her captor's. But the sight didn't frighten her as much as it should've. Instead it tugged at something, small and hidden deep within her, that left her feeling oddly pleased. Was she... _happy_ to be feeding her? ...no, it wasn't _that_...

She decided it must be a reaction to Morrigan herself, who was _clearly_ enjoying this. Her head lolled in front of her, her eyes closed and her smile dreamy; her body wriggled in its seat, her muscles clenched and her breath shallow. Even her new genitals were reacting, her dick slowly rising and her scrotum starting to swell. ...then she suddenly moaned and clenched tighter - and Athena realized she still had the _old_ genitals, too, as a pool of juices spreading beneath her showed that she'd just had an orgasm.

 _...just from me,_ Athena thought in wonder. _Just from drinking from me..._

Then, finally, Morrigan cut off the pull. Athena blinked, shook her head, looked up at her - and dropped her jaw. The woman's eyes were clear and bright again, the bags underneath them gone; her complexion almost gleamed, her skin soft and smooth and her cheeks flushed and healthy. Her whole body seemed to be thrumming with energy - _her_ energy, Athena knew. Obviously her life force had agreed with her...and _that_ tugged at something in her, too.

" _Much_ better," Morrigan sighed, grinning and reaching up to her cheek. "Thank you _so_ much, dear."

"...you're welcome?" Athena mumbled, frowning at herself. She'd nearly said 'my pleasure'; she'd nearly _meant_ it.

"How are you doing? Can you see? Move? Feel?"

Still frowning, Athena tried flexing her forearm. She saw the muscles move, but barely; she felt _ridiculously_ sluggish, like she was moving through molasses. It answered all three of Morrigan's questions, though. "Yeah, I'm okay," she grunted, starting to stand.

But Morrigan stopped her, easing her back down to a kneel. "No need for that," she told her, grinning as she lifted her up onto her lap. "You performed wonderfully, Athena. _Much_ better than I'd expected.

"...now it's time for your reward."

"If you insist," Athena murmured, wearing her own dreamy smile.

* * *


	5. Succubus's Doll

_[So yeah, I'm hoping to make this the release schedule. A new entry every two months, a new Scraps chapter every two months (both at the end of the month). I'd love to do a new ENTRY every month, but time is short; I'm a little concerned about making THESE deadlines. Sorry guys :/ We'll see how it goes I guess._

_Anyway, this first bit is a weird scene from when I was figuring out how Morrigan should show her spell worked. She uses a vocal method here, which made more sense than what I ended up using...until I decided she should have perfect pitch for some reason? O_o I needed to do more in the first chapter anyway, though, and this leads into the beginning of the second.]_

A deep, thrumming hum fell on Athena the instant she opened the door. She winced at it at first - but quickly raised her eyebrows in surprise. Morrigan sat comfortably on her bed, her throat vibrating with the sound; her voice was deep, booming, _piercing_ \- but also rich, smooth and textured. _Musical_ , even. She'd thought that about her before...but in a "she's so pretty" kind of way, not an "I'm a musician and I know talent when I hear it" kind of way.

"You can sing??" she exclaimed as she came back in.

Immediately the noise stopped, and Morrigan's brow furrowed. "...beg pardon?"

"You can sing!" Athena repeated, shutting the door behind her. "That was a perfect E!"

"But of course," said Morrigan smoothly. "I don't know humans' music systems, but I know what sounds good to their ears. Succubi are _built_ to entice humans, child...and pretty voices do that faster than anything else."

Athena snickered, putting her hand to her mouth. "I don't know about that," she argued, looking her gorgeous companion up and down.

"You don't?" Morrigan asked, staring. " _You_ , a _musician_ , don't believe that voice is most important?"

"Not really," Athena answered, shrugging. "Looks and style are what draw people to idols. Voice and skill are what _keep_ them - "

" _Oh, Athena._ "

Athena blinked, startled a bit. Her companion's tone had gotten deeper, and she now wore a sultry smile - the smile she wore when she wanted to get things _started_.

"Looks are so _subjective_ , dear," she went on, rising from the bed. "This body doesn't attract everyone. The same fashions work for hardly _anyone_. ...but a good voice? That's universal."

Athena found it hard to argue, given what Morrigan was doing. She hadn't even advanced yet, hadn't even _moved_...but her voice was doing it for her, reaching out like velvet arms.

"Close your eyes, pet."

Swallowing, she did so. For a few seconds, nothing happened; then, from a different direction, Morrigan spoke.

"Are you telling me..."

She moved again, quick and quiet as a mouse.

"...that this voice..."

She moved again, suddenly in front of her.

"...wouldn't draw you in?"

Her heart racing, Athena began to see Morrigan's point. The woman's husky tones seemed to be digging _inside_ her, going right past her ears and down to her most private places. No man could resist this voice, she knew. No _woman_ could resist it; even straight ones would take notice.

"Are you telling me..." it said, behind her.

"...that this voice..." it called from the door.

"...doesn't _entice_ you?" it breathed into her ear.

Athena shivered, actually moaning a bit. Warmth had spread through her cheeks and thighs; her upper _and_ lower lips were wet. The succubus's dark, honeyed words had reached into her very _soul_ , claiming it as surely as her powers once had. She would do anything it asked, she knew...and she _wanted_ it to ask, deeply, darkly, _desperately_ \- 

\- and then it came to her instead, as Morrigan pulled her into a kiss. _Groaning_ with delight, Athena plastered her body to her lover's, embracing it as hard as she could. The woman wasn't stroking her - though she did seem to be _moving_ her - but the girl didn't need her to. Just the contact, just that _voice_ , had her rising... _peaking..._

...and then they sat on the bed abruptly, startling her back down. Gasping, she pulled back to find Morrigan smirking again, her face lit up in triumph.

"Alright, one lesson down," she oozed. "Now for Lesson Two..."

* * *

_[This next scene is one of several "lost positions", stuff I would've put in if I'd had more time and room. This would've REPLACED one, actually, coming after the tribbing section and closing out the session. It's definitely intimate enough, but I decided I wanted something that made for easier kissing and eye contact. That's what says "intimate" to Athena right now (though that may change in the future).]_

Eventually Morrigan rolled them onto their sides, no longer joining their clits. Athena barely even noticed, too focused on their upper bodies to care. Soon enough, though, she broke away from there too, turning her lover around so they were both on their left sides. Athena let her do so reluctantly at first...but then Morrigan pulled her into her arms, and she let out a throaty chuckle.

"We're spooning now...?" she asked, grinning. "This isn't even sex..."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Morrigan purred.

She followed that with several short, sweet kisses, planting them on Athena's shoulder and the nape of her neck. Athena let out a few low giggles, more comforted and _tickled_ than actually aroused. But just as she started getting impatient, the kisses moved upward, slowly working their way to her ear. When she got there, Morrigan licked and then nibbled the lobe - and _that_ was more like it, as her lover let out a moan.

As she played with Athena's ear, Morrigan let her hands rove. They went down the length of the girl's body, from her armpits to her thighs. They went back up again from there, much to her disappointment...but when they reached her arms this time, they didn't stop. Instead Morrigan reached forward and fondled Athena's breasts, kneading the flesh like soft dough and grazing the nipples with her fingers.

"...so good..." Athena mumbled.

"I knew you'd come around," Morrigan teased.

She wrapped her legs around her, making her lean backwards in kind. Then, slowly, terribly, Morrigan's right hand moved downward. Athena trembled in anticipation as it passed her ribs, her abs, her _pelvis_...but then it took _her_ hand instead, moving it behind her back.

"You first, cutie," Morrigan whispered in her ear.

Athena groaned - but only slightly. She'd feel this too, after all. She let Morrigan guide her hand to her sex, getting a jolt just from touching the folds. Then Morrigan withdrew, and it was Athena's turn; she quickly made the most of it, running her fingers over the warm, moist petals and rubbing the stem in between them.

" _...mmmmmm..._ " Morrigan sang, reaching back up to Athena's breast. She started kneading both of them firmly, squeezing and pressing into them; her lover picked up speed in response, curling her fingers for good measure. ...then, just when it started to feel too much like _sex_ , she started kissing her again, light and breathy and all over her neck. Athena shivered and moaned, craning her head and craving more; she couldn't believe something so comforting had turned so _erotic_ so fast.

Morrigan's left hand moved upward, landing on Athena's cheek. She gently pushed it to the right, and Athena opened her eyes to find her coming in with a kiss. The girl's heart actually fluttered; she quickly stuck out her tongue, letting it melt in Morrigan's mouth. As she sank into bliss, the woman's hand left her cheek...

...and descended to her pussy.

"Aah...!" Athena gasped, her head moving back on reflex. But Morrigan leaned forward immediately, drawing her back into the kiss. She tried her best to roll with it, and it got easier soon...and then it became _sublime_ , a heady mix of excitement to her mouth, breasts, slit and _emotions_. A euphoric fog descended over Athena's mind - until, without warning, her orgasm broke through it.

Athena _erupted_ with pleasure, feeding Morrigan her deepest moan yet. This climax was subtler than the last - but it _reached_ higher, reached into her heart. She could feel it melting completely...and she knew Morrigan's had too. One needed no further proof than her lover's eyes, which stayed locked on hers the entire time.

Once Athena came down, the succubus started her pull, pulling the girl's body close as well. Breathing hard and absolutely spent, Athena turned her head forward with a sigh, snuggling into the nape of Morrigan's neck. She responded by holding her even tighter, and it was better than the orgasm.

As she eased into unconsciousness, Morrigan whispered in her ear.

"I love you," she told her.

"I love you too," said Athena, just before fading to black.

* * *

_[...I probably should've just used that one, lol. Spooning is so much more ESSENTIAL than...well, whatever that thing I went with is called :P_

_This last one...doesn't really fit in anywhere, heh. It's one of the first things I planned, but as the fic went on I realized I just wouldn't have room for it. So I put it aside to finish later, when I wouldn't have to squash (or stretch) it. And now I have._

_This one's for you, Jojo. :) ]_

"...whew! That one got a bit messy, didn't it?" Morrigan chuckled as she stood.

"I'll say," Athena wheezed from her bed. She'd probably have to throw out this nightgown. _...or maybe keep it as a souvenir..._

"In fact, I think I'd like to have a shower."

"...a shower?" she asked, turning to Morrigan with raised eyebrows. She had never cared about hygiene before. (She'd certainly never offered to change any of the sheets...)

"Yes, a shower. You know - bathtub, steam, running water?" she teased. "Do you mind...?"

"Um. N-no, go ahead," said Athena awkwardly.

" _Thank_ you, dear," Morrigan replied. She then walked into the bathroom, tossed away her torn hairbuns...and shrugged off what was left of her _qipao_.

Athena's eyes widened, as she realized Morrigan was nude - yet she wasn't going into trance. _Wha...? How...!?_ she thought dimly...but she couldn't care much. Not while she stared at the demon's flawless alabaster skin, her well-toned muscles, her perfectly-shaped ass...

...and then she made things even worse by _looking at her_ , turning just enough to show off the right side of her breast.

"You're welcome to join me..." she purred as she shut the door.

Athena was already ripping her nightgown to shreds. Morrigan, _naked_! Right in front of her! _...and not JUST naked,_ she thought with a grin. She'd also be hot, wet, and ready to play with however she wanted - assuming _she_ wasn't too busy playing with _her_...

The idol had never changed out of a costume so fast. But she still couldn't reach the shower before the succubus did, finding her standing behind the frost-glass door with water cascading over her. Athena walked up to the door, swallowed, slid it open and peeked in...and nearly had a heart attack.

Morrigan was already drenched. Her hair was plastered to her head and shoulders, looking surprisingly full for being totally soaked. The water fell in a spray around her, giving her already-perfect form a majestic air. But it also beaded down her shoulders and back, running down over her buttocks...and into the dimple inside.

"...I guess," said Athena, swallowing, "the next 'position' is shower sex?"

"You catch on quick," Morrigan snarked, looking behind her again and smirking. Then she reached back and handed Athena her body wash. "Care to get my back...?"

"Absolutely," Athena answered with a grin. She squirted a dollop of soap on her hand, putting down the bottle before working it into a lather. She practiced discipline at first, spreading it evenly over Morrigan's upper body...but soon instinct took over, leading her to run her hands down her sides - and then start "lathering" her ass.

"Mmmm...that's good," Morrigan moaned, as Athena wholeheartedly agreed. Of course she didn't give a damn if she was _cleaning_ her or not. She just enjoyed the feel of the lush, round cheeks in her hands - not to mention her _own_ rear cheeks, which were getting echoes of the treatment as always. She worked on them for maybe just a _little_ too long...then, suddenly, reached up and grabbed Morrigan's breasts.

"H-hey now! You're almost out of soap!" her lover laughed. She then picked up the body wash and poured some on Athena's hands. The girl moaned as the cold gel hit her fingers - but it warmed up quickly, making for a smoother massage for the both of them. She spent another chunk of time squeezing the warm, fleshy globes...then slid down her sides again, heading directly for her - 

"Alright, I'm good for now," said Morrigan, stepping out of reach. She turned around and grinned at Athena's shocked, wounded look. "Now it's your turn..."

Athena started to protest...until she saw Morrigan's breasts. They weren't quite bare, sadly - but they were _covered_ in soap, her rosy nipples barely peeking through the rich, foamy lather. She had stepped into the water, too, which was washing them off quickly. The soap rolled off of her breasts in rivulets...dripping down from the tips, spattering onto the floor...

Then Morrigan gripped Athena's shoulders and gently-but-firmly turned her around. "Looks like I'd better start with _your_ back, too," she teased.

"If you insist," Athena mumbled, not catching the joke. She heard more soap squeeze out and shivered, anticipating the cool, gooey feel of Morrigan's hands...but that wasn't what she got at all.

Instead her lover enveloped her, draping her arms over her shoulders and pressing her _own_ breasts into her back. Athena gasped at the sensations, her eyes going wide - and then wider, as she realized Morrigan's _breasts_ were cool and gooey. And then she _moaned_ , long and loud, as Morrigan moved up and down, lathering Athena's back with the soap drizzled on her chest.

" _Ohhh_...oh, my _god_ ," the young woman gasped.

"Better than a luffa, wouldn't you say...?" her elder oozed.

Athena _couldn't_ say. She could barely _breathe_ , so locked was she in the grind of Morrigan's soft, soapy breasts. It was so surreal, so _sublime_ , she nearly came right then and there. The excitement eased up just in time...but she certainly didn't get _used_ to it.

"Whoops! Can't forget your front," Morrigan chirped. She picked up the bottle again, this time drizzling soap over _Athena's_ chest. Athena gasped even louder as Morrigan's arm worked up the lather...and then, amazingly, she managed to laugh.

"You're wasting all of my soap...!" she complained.

"Aw, c'mon, cutie. Would you really call _this_ a waste?"

 _...can't argue with that,_ Athena thought as she squirmed in Morrigan's grasp. She had never felt anything like this before, not even _remotely_. She would've paid a lot more for it; she would've hired an _escort_ , even. Luckily she didn't have to, the second-biggest reason her deal with this devil was worth it.

Soon the devil took things further, pouring _more_ soap directly onto Athena's ass. Before she could react, Morrigan _pounced_ on it, grinding her crotch into the firm, moist cheeks. As Athena cried out in bliss, her lover stealthily bent them backward, just enough to turn the girl's stomach at an angle. She then squirted one last bit of soap into her navel; Athena gasped again - and then her eyes went wide, as she felt the stuff running downward - _downward_ \- 

"...oh, _god_...!!"

And just like that, Morrigan had all four bases covered. Her tits were grinding on Athena's back; her arm was working her breasts. Her cunt was grinding on Athena's ass...and her hand was working her pussy, vigorously palming her clit and fluttering fingers inside her canal. And either gel or lather were slathered on all four areas, creating a wonderful sensation - and, in the last case, _lubrication_.

It was too much. It was all so _quickly_ too much. Within seconds, Athena erupted in a screaming orgasm, surprising even Morrigan with its ferocity. She quickly hugged the girl close, to keep her from falling to her knees - or slipping on the tub, which had about as much friction as an ice rink at this point.

"You _really_ liked _that_ one, huh?" she asked her.

"Oh...oh... _oh_ god," she answered cleverly.

Athena woke up again, though, when she felt Morrigan start her pull. She turned her head weakly to frown at her. "Are...are we done...?"

"We are," Morrigan replied. "I just don't think it could get any better for you than _that_."

 _...can't argue with that,_ Athena thought again, shivering.

"Besides, this is so _convenient_ ," Morrigan went on. "I can rinse and towel us off, you'll wake up fresh and clean...I'll even put out a new sheet for you."

"Oh, you're an _angel_ ," the girl moaned, grinning at her with half-lidded eyes.

Her keeper snorted. "Hardly, child. ...but, I do have my moments."

Athena went to sleep with a smile on her face, held firmly-but-gently in her lover's arms.


End file.
